The invention relates to a method of determining at least one contour of a left and/or right ventricle of a heart from at least one image of the heart, for example, an image as acquired by means of MR imaging, in which there are determined start parameters which are subsequently optimized by means of an iteration procedure so as to form final parameters which define the contour.
A method of this kind is known from European patent application EP-A-0 521 559. In conformity with the known method MR images are processed in such a manner that the contours of a beating heart can be followed. A previously determined contour is then used each time as the starting point for the determination of the contour in a subsequent image.